


Kanzaki et blanche neige

by Cristalyn



Series: Les élèves de la classe E [7]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristalyn/pseuds/Cristalyn
Summary: Kanzaki n'aimait pas sa mère.A vrai dire elle ne se souvient pas d’un jour où elle avait pu ressentir ce sentiment pour elle.On lui disait souvent que sa mère avait été une femme plus belle que la lune, aussi élégante qu’une princesse des temps oubliés et avec d’aussi bonne manières qu’une reine. Une de ces femmes parfaites dans tous les domaines, qui avait à la fois brillé dans ses études mais aussi dans son mariage, ayant  épousé un jeune héritier, et sa vie de famille puiqu’elle était enceinte de plusieurs mois.Takako Kanzaki décida de ne pas travailler afin d’éduquer sa fille pour lui donner une des meilleurs éducations possible. Takako ne supportait pas la médiocrité et fut un professeur très sévère. Dès son plus jeune âge, Yukiko apprit à se tenir droite, à écrire soigneusement les kenjis, à dissimuler ses expressions… Les erreurs étaient corrigés avec des coups de baguettes et les progrès étaient salués par de l’indifférence glaciale.





	Kanzaki et blanche neige

**Author's Note:**

> j'écris beaucoup trop de mélo  
> enfin

 Kanzaki n'aimait pas sa mère.   
A vrai dire elle ne se souvient pas d’un jour où elle avait pu ressentir ce sentiment pour elle.  
On lui disait souvent que sa mère avait été une femme plus belle que la lune, aussi élégante qu’une princesse des temps oubliés et avec d’aussi bonne manières qu’une reine. Une de ces femmes parfaites dans tous les domaines, qui avait à la fois brillé dans ses études mais aussi dans son mariage, ayant  épousé un jeune héritier, et sa vie de famille puiqu’elle était enceinte de plusieurs mois.  
Takako Kanzaki décida de ne pas travailler afin d’éduquer sa fille pour lui donner une des meilleurs éducations possible. Takako ne supportait pas la médiocrité et fut un professeur très sévère. Dès son plus jeune âge, Yukiko apprit à se tenir droite, à écrire soigneusement les kenjis, à dissimuler ses expressions… Les erreurs étaient corrigés avec des coups de baguettes et les progrès étaient salués par de l’indifférence glaciale.   
Un jour Yukiko se surprit à admirer la neige tombé alors que sa mère lui enseignait le japonais, “c’est ironique, pensa-t-elle, que moi l’enfant de la neige soit interdit de sortir en ce jour par Tukiko-san”.   
Concentrée par la tombée des flocons Kanzaki n’écouta plus sa mère.   
Ce jour-ci, la baguette laissa des marques qui substituèrent longtemps après.

A ses neuf ans, Takiko Kanzaki mourut.  
Le conducteur n’avait pas pu la voir, sa visibilité ayant été réduite par la neige accumulé sur son pare-brise. Pendant l’enterrement  Kanzaki ne ressenti pas de douleurs atroces dans sa poitrine et aucune larme ne fut versée. Elle resta droite et sérieuse. Chaque personne alla lui présenter leurs condoléances.  
Cela lui parut durer des heures, des heures où elle se contenta d’agir en automate: sourire tristement, remercier, saluer, et on recommence, sourire tristement, remercier, saluer…   
S’ennuyant atrocement Kanzaki observa autour d’elle, la plupart des gens semblait peiné par le décès de Takiko et beaucoup en parlaient avec admiration, l’accablant de compliments qu’elle ne pouvait même plus entendre.   
À la fin de la soirée, la neige recommença à tomber.  
On pouvait encore apercevoir les cicatrices laissés par le coup de baguette.

Quatre ans passèrent. Le quotidien de Kanzaki ne changea pas, Takiko-san fut juste remplacé par des précepteurs et une gouvernante aussi exigeants qu’elle.  
Chaque personne qu’elle rencontrait lui parlait de sa mère, sa mère si fabuleuse, si belle, si élégante. De sa fierté à être sa fille et du besoin à suivre ses pas. Malheureusement Kanzaki ne se souvenait plus de tous ces détails chez sa mère, tous ce dont elle se souvenait était d’un masque d’argile joliment peigné, une joli bouche incapable de mots gentilles pour sa fille, un gracieux langage juste bon à soumettre ses exigences, de jolis yeux plein de mépris et des mains élégantes abattant  une baguette sur sa peau enfantine. Elle devait avoir un problème, elle était juste trop idiote pour se souvenir correctement de sa mère. C’est un modèle, tous lui disait, son père le premier. Elle se devait de suivre sa voie!  Alors elle la suivit.

Pour son entrée en 6ème, son père l’envoya au collège Kunigioka, l’un des meilleurs collèges du Japon. Les deux premières années se passèrent doucement: Kanzaki possédait assez d’intelligence pour être dans la classe B et excellait en japonais. Elle était toujours souriante et prête à aider les autres, elle devint donc vite populaire autant auprès des filles que des garçons. Mais Kanzaki se fichait de cette popularité, elle étudiait uniquement pour éviter les reproches de son père, insistant toujours pour qu’elle aille en classe A “faire honneur à ta mère”.   
Les marques perduraient sur sa peau blanche.

Kanzaki ne se souvient plus vraiment pourquoi ni quand elle avait changé. Elle se souvient juste des cris trop forts, de la pression écrasante et de la sensations d’étouffer alors qu’elle cherchait à respirer sans jamais y parvenir. Elle se souvient ensuite de l’air frais dans ses cheveux, du poids que l’on enlève de ses épaules, du cliquetis irréguliers et rassurants des touches que l’on frappe trop vite, du sentiment d’accomplissement après avoir tué un ennemi puissant et surtout de la liberté qu’elle ressentit la première fois qu'elle était rentrée tard la nuit, sous les premières neiges.   
Évidemment ses notes en pâtirent, on ne pouvait pas être concentré ni étudié lorsque l’on ne pensait qu’à sa prochaine partie. Son père ne comprit pas comment cela avait pu arriver, pourquoi leur fille qu’ils avaient si bien éduqués avec sa mère avait finis ainsi.  
Ce qui devait arriver arriva et Kanzaki fut envoyer dans la classe E. Parallèlement son père fit le lien entre ses mauvaises notes et ses fréquentes sorties et lui interdit désormais de quitter la maison sauf pour étudier. La jeune fille ne protesta même pas, à quoi bon, il ne comprendrait pas son besoin de s’échapper. Selon son point de vue, lui et sa femme lui avaient offert la meilleure éducation, lui promettant d’obtenir un bel avenir. Résolue, elle accepta son sort et entreprit de redevenir ce qu’elle aurait dû être avant son stupide besoin de liberté. Elle rangea ses nouveau vêtements désormais inutile, remit son masque de poupée d’argile et reprit ses crayons.  
Les semaines passèrent sans qu’elle ne flanche une seule fois et elle crut avoir enfin réussi à tout arranger, qu’elle avait eu tort de vouloir changer alors que sa mère devait être son modèle. Elle avait essayé autre chose et s’etait retrouvé dans la classe des déchets, quelle honte! Son père lui avait suffisamment répéter,, elle était une honte incapable de suivre l’éducation de ses parents. Bientôt elle redeviendra telle qu’elle était avant et elle réussira à devenir comme sa mère, sa mère était un modèle et elle devait à tout prix être comme elle quitte à sacrifier cette part d’elle souhaitant rejouer et ressentir de nouveau cette liberté si particulière. Cette part d’elle était mal et elle ne devait plus jamais l’exprimer.   
Étrangement cette pensée lui serra le coeur…

Au début de sa 3ème année alors que la nuit venait de tomber, Kanzaki qui était resté tard afin de finir un exercice surprit quelque chose d’improbable. Devant ses yeux ébahis se déroulaient un spectacle auquel elle n’aurait jamais songé : le si sobre et discret Mimura faire du air guitar! Son visage exprimait tellement d'intensité et ses gestes étaient si passionnés que l’on aurait pu croire à un vrai solo. Elle ne put s’empêcher de rire avertissant ainsi Mimura de sa présence, ce dernier rougi fortement , de tous ceux qui auraient pu le surprendre il avait fallu que se soit la plus populaire de la classe l’élégante. Etrangement  il ne l’avait jamais entendu rire, sa camarade contrôlant toujours ses sentiments, il se demanda rapidement ce que signifiait cet éclat de rire: étais ce moqueur ou étais ce face à l’absurdité de la situation? Mimura se secoua mentalement, il devait vite trouver une solution pour arranger sa situation! Peut-être disparaître et faire croire a une hallucination, ou alors l’assommer proprement la remettre sur son bureau pour qu’elle pense s’être endormi et avoir rêvé. Stupide! Kanzaki est intelligente elle n’y croira jamais. Peut-être devrait-il….  
“- Tu veux essayer?” ……..La question était sorti toute seule. Il se prépara à un refus ou à un rire mais à cette réponse jamais:  
“-Oh, je…..d'accord “ La jeune adolescente ignorait pourquoi elle acceptait, en le faisant elle s’écartait volontairment du chemin.  Curieusement une approbation avait été la seule réponse qu’elle avait pu fournir face à cette question improbable.   
Les premières minutes furent laborieuses, elle se sentait ridicule à jouer pour de faux mais elle trouva vite ses marques et joua avec vigueur et passion en ponctuant chaque gestes d’eclats de rire. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle riait, c’était ridicule, vraiment ridicule. Leur prestation dura encore une heure seulement éclairé par le croissant de lune. Les deux étaient si concentrés qu’aucun ne remarqua la lumière venant des buissons.

Ce jour-là Kanzaki rentra plus heureuse qu’elle ne l’avait été depuis longtemps.a  
“Évidemment”, pensa-t-elle.  C’était ça qui la rendait heureuse, les heures passés à jouer, les distractions futiles, les moments où elle pouvait s'amuser comme elle le souhaitait sans jugements et contraintes… Tout arrêter était une décision stupide. Elle n’était pas comme sa mère et ne pourrait dans doute jamais l'être. 

Les marques avaient disparus.


End file.
